


WE'RE BACK!

by KrustyKrampus



Series: some very cereal oppai [1]
Category: and I deeply apologize to everybody having to put up with my cryptic fandom-title tags, this was never about those under-performing cartoons but only these two characters in particular
Genre: #GamestopAndBeyond, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 4k, Busty, F/F, Fanart, I’d invested a lot of STEAK into this business, Lesbian, Picnic, Robinhood is a porno. yes?, Romantic date, Wine, btw yes I'm a cat, but now I got a BONE to pick, buxom, college girls, holy COW!!!!, married, meg goes to college, ok that’s enough meat puns, outdoors, steak, there’s so much at STEAK, thicc, where’s the BEEF?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKrampus/pseuds/KrustyKrampus
Summary: A higher resolution of this can befound here!Stay drool!
Relationships: Meg/Lindsay
Series: some very cereal oppai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156043
Kudos: 1





	WE'RE BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> A higher resolution of this can be [found here!](https://archive.org/download/drdoombadsevillairofdoom/picnic_final_4K.jpg)
> 
> Stay drool!


End file.
